


Waking Up In Vegas

by Swoopingisbadx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Comedy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoopingisbadx/pseuds/Swoopingisbadx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise decides to treat Kuroko to a weekend in Vegas for his 22nd birthday with Kagami and the Generation of Miracles. Kagami prays he can survive the weekend, hoping he can keep his feelings for Aomine buried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up In Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> No one beta’d this for me. It’s probably a hot mess, and I didn't outline it like I usually do when I write things, and I wanted to try to post it as soon as possible. I hope it’s enjoyable anyways. Constructive feedback is always welcomed, and if there are any major errors that I didn't see, I’d appreciate if they’re pointed out. Originally posted on tumblr. You can find me there at http://bakagamicchii.tumblr.com/

“Kagami-kun, they should be here any minute.” Kuroko’s voice sounded suddenly by the foot of his bed.

Kagami jumped, the book he was reading flying out of his hands. After all these years, Kuroko still managed to sneak up and scare the piss out of him.

“Knock before you come into my room!” he snapped, swinging his legs over the side of his bed.

“Your door was open.”

“You could still knock.”

“Kagami-kun is still frustrated. You don’t have to come with us if you don’t want to.”

“Shut up, idiot! Of course I’m coming to my best friend’s birthday celebration!” The redhead exclaimed standing up and frowning at Kuroko.

The duo had been studying abroad in LA for the past year and a half, and it was obvious that Kuroko had begun to get homesick.  Unfortunately, neither of them could take time away from classes and their jobs to fly all the way back to Japan for Kuroko’s birthday this year. But, Kise was able to fly out to see them.

And he could afford to bring guests thanks to his skyrocketing modeling career.

Kuroko’s guest list was rather small of course, already not wanting to make Kise pay for so many people to come out and visit him in America. So his invites simply were just the Generation of Miracles, and of course Kise complained, saying “ _the more the merrier, Kurokocchi!_ ”, and he insisted on each guest have a “plus one” on their invitations. (Kagami and Kuroko both knew that Kise just wanted a reason to bring Kasamatsu.)

So the final attending guest list included Kise, Kasamatsu, Midorima, Takao, Akashi, (who didn’t plan on bringing a guest, stating Kuroko should be his main focus), Murasakibara (who said he was coming just for the buffets), and Aomine, (who couldn’t get a guest to come with him if he tried, according to Kagami).

The plan was as follows:

The limo was to come directly from the airport and pick up Kuroko and Kagami, and from there, they were to make the drive to Las Vegas for the weekend. Kise claimed to have “connections” and was able to book them the Executive Suite at the Bellagio. From there, everything was game.

Kagami would be lying if he said he was comfortable with Kise paying for everything, but Kuroko seemed so excited to see everyone that he decided to bite his tongue and enjoy himself for his best friend’s sake.

And he’d definitely be lying to himself if he said he was comfortable with seeing Aomine again.

He considered Aomine a friend by the time graduation came around; so even though they still bickered like children when they spoke, that wasn’t his problem.

Kagami’s problem was the giant, stupid, ridiculous crush that he had been harboring for the other man since high school. The crush that made it impossible for him to date anyone in college, no matter how interested they seemed in him. The crush that made him wonder how different things would have been if he decided to go to college back in Japan instead. He had confided in Kuroko about it once they both moved to LA, and had received a smack across the head from his best friend.

“Why didn’t you confess? For all you know Aomine-kun could feel the same way.” Kuroko had said. To which Kagami laughed, earning another blow to the head.

There was no way Aomine Daiki would be attracted to him; not in the slightest.  And the chance of destroying the friendship that took so long for him to build up with his former rival was a risk he didn’t want to take. So instead, Kagami bottled up those feelings and shoved them deep down inside and painfully pretended that they weren’t there.

Kuroko received a text from Akashi, letting him know that they were almost to their apartment, and the two friends grabbed their bags, and headed outside to wait for them, No. 2 already safely at Kagami’s parent’s house for the weekend.

They stood side by side, eyes staring down the road when Kuroko spoke again.

“Aomine-kun is going to be happy to see you.” He said with certainty.

Kagami became instantly flustered, his cheeks going red. He hated that knowing tone that Kuroko used as if he could read how Aomine felt even though he wasn’t standing in front of him.

“He’s going to be happy to see  _you_ , idiot. You’re the reason he came all the way out here.” He mumbled, shifting the bag on his shoulder and giving Kuroko a glare.

His best friend opened his mouth to reply when suddenly heard a voice in the distance, steadily growing louder.

_“KUROKOCCHIIIIIII! KUROKOCCHIIIIII!!”_

They both looked up to see a stretch limo making its way towards them, Kise hanging out of the sun roof, screaming Kuroko’s name with his arms waving dramatically in the air.

“SIT THE HELL DOWN, YOU IDIOT!” they heard Kasamatsu yell from inside the limo as it stopped in front of them.

Suddenly Kise disappeared, obviously being grabbed and pulled inside, and they heard a muffled “ _SENPAAAIII_!”

“It’s nice to see things haven’t changed with them.” Kagami snorted as the door opened.

Akashi stepped out, eyes locked on Kuroko, a smile stretched across his face, followed by more yelling as Kise tried to get past Aomine and get out of the door first.

“WOULD YOU WAIT, KISE?!”

“AOMINECCHIIII! I’m trying to see Kuro-“

“Idiot, let me get out first!”  Aomine snapped, pushing Kise’s face back and making the blonde whine in protest while he had to wait for his turn.

 _Oh God, of course Aomine had to get out to greet them_ , Kagami thought with a groan.

 It had been over a year since he had last seen Aomine in person, and the redhead felt his palms begin to sweat as he saw the slightly taller man walk towards them. He hadn’t changed much from their last meeting, and that didn’t seem to help Kagami much. He hoped that perhaps he would have grown a little less attractive since the last time they met; but that was only wishful thinking.  He swallowed hard and looked over to Kuroko who was now being embraced by Kise while Akashi glared at the blonde.

“Bakagami.” That cool, deep voice rang in his ears, and his eyes shot back to the dark haired man now standing in front of him.

“Ahomine.”  He replied, relieved that his voice was steady.

They stared at each other for a moment, Aomine giving him a smirk as he did so, and then turned his attention to Kuroko, greeting him as well.

Someone (dramatically) cleared their voice from the limo, and everyone turned to see Midorima’s eyes peeking out from the sunroof.

“We should get going if we want to make it in time for check-in.” he called, looking pointedly at Kise, who instantly grabbed Kuroko’s hand and tugged him towards the limo with a cheer.

They all piled in, and regardless of it being a stretch limo, it was a rather tight squeeze. Especially with Murasakibara stretching himself out more than necessary. Kagami ended up practically on Aomine’s lap, and Aomine shot him a grin that made it impossible for his face not turn red.

This was going to be the longest drive of his life.

 

* * *

 

Kagami didn’t expect to be as stunned as he was when they walked in the door of the executive suite. He has seen suites like these in movies numerous times, knew that they were the best accommodations someone could ask for, but to actually stand in such an elegant place and see it with his own eyes was amazing.

“Holy shit.”  Kasamatsu whispered next to him. At least he wasn’t the only one as stunned.

Everyone walked in fully, and began to explore. Everything was brightly decorated; a giant couch that could fit at least all of them more comfortably than the limo sat off to the side of the room, with a giant coffee table in the middle of it.  On the other side sat a full length bar, stocked with plenty of alcohol behind it.

Takao seemed to notice the bar right away and went running over to it, diving behind the counter and rummaging through everything. He popped up suddenly, holding a bottle of champagne in his hands. He sauntered over to Midorima who had stopped in front of a giant painting of the outside of the Bellagio and leaned up against him.

“Shiiin-chaaan!” he sang, putting his head on his shoulder. “Let’s find the hot tub, drink this bottle and have a nice romantic evening.”

Midorima sputtered, nervously pushing up his glasses as Takao laughed loudly, and Kagami made a mental note to stay away from the hot tub.

Once everyone fully explored the suite, they all gathered around the bar, Akashi poured everyone drinks, and they collectively ignored Murasakibara whining that he wanted to go to the buffet as he ate an entire bowl of peanuts that had been set out for them.

“So, for sleeping arrangements,” Akashi started as he handed Kuroko his drink. Kagami was baffled with how he was making this sound like business when it was supposed to be a birthday celebration. “It’s obvious that Kise should get one room, considering he was kind enough to pay most of the expenses this weekend.” This earned Akashi a giant grin from Kise.

“And I think it’d only be wise if Kuroko and I get the other room, since it’s his birthday.”

“Ehhh!? Why do you get the room with him?” Takao asked, arching a brow.

Akashi simply turned and looked at him with an intimidating stare as Kuroko’s face turned the same color as Akashi’s hair. Kagami’s mouth dropped open in shock. Akashi and Kuroko?  _Really?_  Why hadn’t Kuroko said anything to him?

Before anything else could be said, Aomine had seemed to notice Kuroko’s embarrassment and he slammed himself into Kagami’s shoulder.

“Hey, who wants to place a bet that I can drink Bakagami under the table?”  He said to the group, a devious smirk forming on his face.

“I bet you’re both lightweights.” Kasamatsu mumbled.

Kagami felt his competitive spirit begin to awaken, and he matched the grin on Aomine’s face.

“Hey, I can drink you all under the table!” he exclaimed, puffing out his chest and taking a generous sip of his drink. It burnt on the way down, and he didn’t have the slightest idea what Akashi was serving them, but he’d be damned if he looked like he couldn’t handle his alcohol.

Aomine snorted and made his way around the counter, pulling out two shot glassed and a bottle of expensive looking tequila.

“Ooooh, that’s going to cost me.” Kise whimpered, burying his face in Kasamatsu’s shoulder as the dark blue haired man tore off the seal and poured both himself and Kagami a shot.  

“Ehhhhh, this is boring, I’m going to the buffet.”  Murasakibara mumbled, getting up and dragging himself slowly to the door.

Everyone else went back to their own drinks, and their own conversations, seeming not to want to get involved the inevitable mess of Kagami and Aomine’s drinking contest either.

Kagami gripped onto the shot glass, eyes piercing into the other man’s, the grins on their faces matched.

“You ready, Bakagami?” Aomine asked raising his shot glass.

“Shut up and put your money where your mouth is.” Kagami retorted as they both took their first shot in sync; earning an eye roll and a snort from some of the others at his cheesy statement.

The two former aces kept their eyes locked as they slammed their glasses down on the counter.

Aomine let out a laugh, “You’re on, Kagami.”

 

* * *

 

“ _ **KUROKOCCHIIII!!**_ ”

The moment Kise’s voice echoed from somewhere in another room of the suite, Kagami groaned, his head feeling as if it was splitting in two.

“Shut up, Kise, he’s not here!” he heard Kasamatsu complain.

Kagami groaned again, burying his head underneath his pillow.  It was then that he realized he was in a bed.  _Huh? When did this happen?_  There were only two beds and they were both claimed already.

He peeked his head out from underneath the pillow, the light coming through the heavy curtains not bothering his eyes too much, but it was enough to see the  across the room. In the middle of the floor he saw a pile of blankets, and jumbled on top of those blankets was a half-naked Midorima and Takao. Midorima’s head was buried in Takao’s neck, hand over his ear, and the dark haired man was frowning, eyes squeezed tightly shut; both obviously also being awoken by Kise’s panicked voice.

“Ehh, Shin-chaaan.” Takao whined. “Go tell Kise to shut the hell up.”

“No.” Midorima grunted.

“Both of you shut up.” A voice grumbled from the other side of Kagami as a tan arm flopped over the redhead’s bare chest.

Kagami froze, becoming completely awake and aware of his surroundings. He felt a nose nuzzle into the middle of his back, a body pulling him close.

His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, his brain trying to process everything at once.

_Aomine Daiki was spooning him._

_And oh, yes, they were definitely naked._

_In bed together._

**_What the fuck?_ **

He instantly panicked, yelping and trying to jump out of bed, only to get the blankets tangled around his legs, causing him to crash to the floor painfully.

“We should have slept in Kuroko’s room.” Midorima snapped.

Kagami stood up quickly, covering himself with the sheet and ignoring the green haired man’s comment as he turned towards Aomine who was sprawled out across the bed, staring up at him as if everything was perfectly fine.

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!??” Kagami yelled, causing Kise to peek his head in the room, a maniac look in his eyes. 

The blonde decided to answer. “Kurokocchi and Akashicchi  **and**  their mattress is missing!!” he yelled, not seeming to care that Aomine was sprawled naked across the bed without a care in the world.

Kagami’s thoughts instantly turned towards his best friend and frowned, blinking a few times trying to register what he was just told. He looked around the room for his pants, hoping is phone was in his pocket where he usually kept it, and his face heated as Midorima held them up from his spot on the floor.

“OH MY GOD WHY DO YOU HAVE MY PANTS?!” he yelled, walking over to him and grabbing them from the green haired man’s hand.

“They were on the floor when we came in here last night. We needed to sleep somewhere since Kise and Kasamatsu invaded one part of the couch and Murasakibara made sure to take up the rest of it.” Midorima explained, grabbing his glasses from somewhere on the floor and placing them on his face.

“I told Shin-chan we should have slept under the stars on the balcony because it was soooo romantic but-“

“Shut up, Takao.”

Kagami stared at them, slightly relieved that it seemed that they weren’t around when Aomine and he decided to get rid of all their clothes. He fumbled in his pockets, too embarrassed to even form a sentence and pulled out his phone. Sure enough, there was a text from Kuroko’s phone.

He opened it and read it out loud. “Kuroko wanted to sleep under the stars, so he and I took a mattress up to the roof.  Don’t ask questions, inform the others, I bet Kise is panicking and didn’t bother to check his messages. Signed, Akashi.”

The room went silent.

“ **YOU IDIOT**!” Kasamatsu yelled, whacking Kise in the back of the head. By the looks of him, he was hung over and really didn’t want to deal with Kise’s panicked bullshit to begin with.

Kise began to whine the same time Takao did.

“ _SHIIIN-CHAAAAN!_  Seeee?! That would have been so romantic!” Takao complained, tugging on Midorima’s arm.

 _ **“EVERYONE OUT!”**_  Kagami suddenly screamed.

The room went silent again, and somewhere in the distance a “ _I’m going to the buffet._ ” was carelessly called and a door shut.

Everyone slowly began to move, and Kagami pointed a finger sternly to Aomine who had also stood and slid on a pair of boxers.  _Oh God he just put on **my**  boxers_, Kagami thought, his eyebrow twitching. “Don’t you go anywhere.” He growled as the others scurried out the door, Takao shutting it behind him.

Aomine grinned and plopped back down on the bed. “Ready for a round…what would it be? Seven?” he said putting his hands behind his head and looking up at Kagami and giving him a wink.

Kagami sputtered, and fumbled to put on his pants.  “What the hell happened last night?!” he asked, standing at the edge of the bed, his heart racing in his chest.

Why couldn’t he remember anything? The last thing he remembered was the group of them finding Murasakibara and going to some dance club. He ran his hand through his hair, sucking in a deep breath trying to keep himself calm, when he felt something strange on his hand.

He put it in front of his face and saw a ring on his finger.

_**What.** _

He stared at it, and oh God…was that Aomine’s class ring?

“Aomine…” he said, his voice shaking as the panic rose in his chest. “Aomine Daiki, why am I wearing your class ring?”

Aomine’s grin instantly disappeared from his face, his dark blue eyes widening. His eyes shot down to Kagami’s chest, and he sat up, bringing his own hand to his face.

“Kagami why am I wearing the ring you usually have around your neck?” he asked, his voice just as unsteady.

“Did…did we get hitched last night?” the redhead asked, his heart feeling like it was going to burst out of his chest as he felt for the chain around his neck and realized it was indeed gone.

Aomine let out a panicked laugh, still staring at the ring on his finger. “You joked about getting married to me… about ten drinks in, after you told me how you felt about me; and I was already on my way to becoming wasted so I just laughed and said ‘We’ll see’, but I didn’t think- I can’t remember much after that…Only that we split from the others.”

Kagami watched as Aomine rambled on, turning his hand slowly as he inspected the ring, still not looking up at him.

“Oh my God.” Kagami croaked out, dropping himself on the bed, not trusting his legs to hold him up much longer. “Oh God, Aomine, what the hell?!”

“I don’t know!!” Aomine groaned burying his head in his hands as his face began to turn red.

“Okay, so let me see if I got this right….I confessed to you.” Kagami began, glancing away from Aomine who had turned to look at him. Why the hell did he do such a stupid thing?! 

“Yup.”

“And asked you to marry me.”

“Yes…”

“And it seems that once you became even more intoxicated, you decided it was a good idea.”

“….Apparently.”

“There’s no certificate though! Perhaps we just-“ Kagami was cut off by the sound of his phone going off. He glanced at it and saw it was from Kuroko, and he opened it.

_I was honored to be your best man last night, Kagami-kun. You two can make this work, I’m sure, trust me._

His eyes widened in horror as he stared at his phone.

Then another text.

_Oh, Kise performed a lovely ceremony too, I hope you enjoyed it._

Kagami felt his entire body relax. “Oh thank God, it’s not legit.” He sighed loudly.

 Aomine pulled it from his grasp and read it for himself.

“Tetsu, you little shit…” Aomine groaned, falling down on the bed dramatically.

They went silent for a while, both staring down at the rings on their hands. Kagami was glad that they didn’t actually do something so insane. But they obviously thought it was real at the time, and he couldn’t believe that Aomine agreed to something so insane.

“It’s true though, right?” Aomine asked after a while, making Kagami jump out of his thoughts.

Kagami turned and looked at him, seeing that his face was still just as red as his own.

“You’re confession, Taiga, it was true, right?”

Something twisted inside Kagami’s chest as Aomine used his first name, and he felt his own expression soften.

“Y-yeah.” He mumbled, looking back down at his hands.

“Tch, Baka.” Aomine sighed, affection in his tone.

Kagami’s eyes shot back to the other man, and saw him staring at him with a soft smile; one he had rarely ever seen on him.

Aomine crawled over to him, and pressed his lips softly against Kagami’s leaving him completely stunned.

“Why did you wait so long, Taiga?” he whispered, cupping his face in his hands.

The former aces stared into each other’s eyes, and Kagami thought back on Kuroko’s text.

They still had a long way to go, but yeah…maybe…

Kagami smiled, and leaned in once again, pressing another kiss to Aomine’s lips. “I’d like you to keep the ring, Daiki.” He whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“As long as you keep mine.” Aomine replied, resting a hand on the back of Kagami’s neck. “Oh, and take me on a really expensive honeymoon.”

Kagami snorted and rolled his eyes. “ _Idiot_.”

Yeah, Kuroko was right, they could make this work. 


End file.
